


Healing From War

by Aessedia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: NaLu Love Fest, Post-War, Right before 100 year quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aessedia/pseuds/Aessedia
Summary: A look at the deepening relationship between Natsu and Lucy after the main Fairy Tail manga. This is a couple weeks before the 100 year quest. Some liberties taken!
Relationships: Charle | Carla/Happy, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> I had this story previously on FanFiction, but rewrote a lot for this site. Please feel free to leave comments! :)

The sudden weight on my mattress woke me from a dreamless sleep. I glanced at the time, a gift courtesy of Horologium, my pendulum clock spirit, and grimaced.

It was three in the morning.

I tilted my head back slightly, greeted by a head of pink hair standing in each direction, the color contrasting harshly with the darkness of the bedroom. 

“Natsu?”

He shifted his head, so that his forehead was resting against one of my bare shoulder blades, “Humm?”

The heat from his body was cozy and despite the fact that I wasn’t thrilled that he was climbing in my bedroom in the middle of the night, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

“Sleep well.”

He mumbled in agreement and nuzzled a little further into my shoulder blade, one arm dangerously close to wrapping itself around me.

I sighed and glanced toward the ceiling as a shadowy figure that looked eerily similar to a blue cat with wings, flew above me. After a moment I felt the weight of Natsu’s partner in crime at my feet and sighed. 

Even if they weren’t always welcome, they were the closest I had to family in Magnolia. Of course, I loved my guild mates, but Natsu and Happy would always hold a deeper meaning for me. I snuggled deeper into the mattress, the heat radiating off Natsu’s body warming me, and despite everything I appreciated the sense of familiarity and security that enveloped me as I dozed off into a restful sleep.

XXXX

The first rays of sunlight began to fill my room. I stretched, a calm presence taking over while I relaxed my muscles.

I glanced down and my calm demeanor snapped, I was now laying flat on my back and Natsu was half covering me, his head resting casually on my breasts, acting as his own personal pillow.

“NATSU!” 

“Oh come on Luce, go back to sleep.”

“It’s early Lucy, what’s wrong with you?” Happy’s voice floated from the edge of my bed, the sleepiness apparent.

“What’s wrong with me? NATSU! You’re groping me!

He peeked one eye open, and looked up at me, “You have to admit they’re soft.”

I punched him in the shoulder and he quickly moved from his position, moving further down to where Happy was before plopping back down. 

“You sure are grumpy in the morning, Lucy.”

I slumped back against the pillows, crossing both arms across my chest, “I wouldn’t be grumpy if you two didn’t barge in here in the middle of the night, acting like you own the place!”

Natsu waved a hand in my direction, but soon was sound asleep. I glanced at the clock, it was barely past 6:15 - and I still wanted a little sleep. Praying that Natsu would keep his roving hands to himself, I fell back into a deep sleep.

XXXX

“Princess, this surely isn’t appropriate.”

My eyes shot open at the sound of my apparently aggravated celestial spirit, “What isn’t approp…” the words fell flat as I realized what she was referring to. Natsu was once again half-laying on me, his body covering mine in all areas not deemed appropriate for two best friends. 

“NATSU!”

This time the dragon-slayer shot out of bed, a splurt of fire escaping his mouth, leaving the tips of my hair singed.

“WHY DO YOU KEEP WAKING ME UP!”

I shot him a death glare, “You’re in MY bed!”

“You allowed it!”

“It’s because you lovveee him.” Happy chided from the corner.

“SHUT IT CAT!’

I looked back to Virgo and gave her a sheepish grin, “You opened the gate on your own, huh?”

“I’m doing my duty, princess - it’s only appropriate for a chaperone to be present when a man is staying over for the evening.”

A crimson blush streaked across my face, “Uh, Virgo it’s not like that - I mean, we’re just -- friends you know?”

“Friends with benefits?” Virgo chirped, “In that case, you’ll need to be punished.”

“Virgo!” My face heated with embarrassment, “Gate closed!”

Virgo shrugged and disappeared in a golden wave of celestial magic.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, “I’m not sure what that was about - but I’m starving.” Although he dismissed Virgo’s words, I was surprised to see the smallest blush on his cheeks. He readied himself and headed into the kitchen, Happy trailing behind him.

I cringed inwardly at the expression on Virgo’s face when she found Natsu and I curled up together in bed. But it wasn’t like that between us - it never had been. We were friends, the best of friends. Plus, he was completely oblivious. Girls fawned over his good looks on almost every mission, and he always ignored them. Natsu had grown from a gawky teenager, into a hardened man. His massive amount of training showed in his body, and his hair had finally progressed past the stage of just sticking out in every direction.

Natsu was ruggedly handsome - and although I hated to admit it, I was attracted to him.

Despite his good looks, he was fiercely loyal, and loved deeply. But - I had a feeling that he was dense when it came to women. Or perhaps, only interested in training and missions at this point in his life.

XXXX

Despite his endless appetite, Natsu was somewhat of a genius in the kitchen. He never showcased his skills, except around me and Happy. I had asked him about it a couple of years ago, and he told me that with his appreciation for food, he needed to learn how to cook - and he had. 

While the food usually held a kick of spice in it, this morning he was settling with an omelet, bacon and some toast - pretty standard morning fare, but delicious nonetheless.

I complimented him on his cooking and he stopped inhaling long enough to give me a grin. After breakfast I grabbed our dishes and quickly cleaned them while Natsu and Happy slept off their meal curled up in the living room.

I smiled when I found them laying together against my couch. It was no wonder our guild mates thought there was something more between us. We slept in bed together, ate breakfast together and pretty much spent all our time together. But that was silly, he was my best friend - and best friends could hang out all the time if they wanted to.

XXXXX

We found ourselves in the guild hall later. I sat at the bar making conversation with Mirijane while sipping on the milkshake she had made for me. Excitement buzzed in the guild hall over our upcoming retreat to Akane Beach. The Master had rented out rooms at the resort there, and was treating us.

He had tearfully explained that this was his gift to us for disbanding FairyTail before the war. We all knew his reasons; he did it to protect us. But despite that, the Master had unending guilt over the matter and wanted to do something special for us.

“Remember, this is the last day to take a job before our retreat tomorrow.” Mirijane smiled sweetly at me from behind the counter.

“Yeah, Natsu has been lagging on the job front lately, I think he’s burned out.” I giggled at the joke I made and turned to look for him in the crowd of guild mates.

He was sitting some distance away with Gray, and they were obviously arguing. “Uh oh… it looks like there’s trouble in paradise.”

“No kidding.”

I waved my hand in the air, hoping to catch Natsu’s attention, but to no avail. It didn’t take long for the rest of the guild to notice, when Natsu caught a chair on fire, and Gray sent ice spirals toward Natsu’s head.

“Now listen here, flame brain! We need to take a job! Don’t you think it would be nice to have spare Jewel on hand for the trip?”

“I don’t give a damn about Jewel, you heard the Master, we need to relax!”

“Aye!” Sounded Happy from over in the corner.

“What’s with you? You don’t ever relax!” I shivered as a swift cold wind filled the room. 

“You jerk, I know how to relax perfectly well! If you want a job, take one!”

Heat burned across my face as Natsu fanned his flames out. I turned back around and rolled my eyes, taking another sip of my drink. From their direction, I heard wood cracking and a few cheers and jabs from members of the guild. Gray said, “We’re a team, remember! I know how to settle this.”

I cringed, and turned just in time to hear my name, “LUCY!”

I stood, the barstool wobbling below me, “Listen here, both of you. I’m not settling anything. Figure it out for yourselves.” I sat back down and blew out an exasperated breath. 

Mira smiled sweetly at me once again, “It would be nice if they didn’t wreck the guild.”

I frowned, “Yeah I know.”

Sighing I turned around, “Natsu, put out your flames. Let’s take a job.”

Natsu groaned, “But Lucccceee!”

I pointed to the front door of the guild hall, “Let’s go Natsu!” Gray’s expression was a triumphant one, and he grabbed his belongings and sauntered toward the door. Natsu walked over to me and pulled me off the barstool and then gestured to Happy, “Fine, let’s go.”

XXXX

Hours later we stumbled back into the guild, worn out from our trip. Natsu had exhausted most of his power and was now being carried in a slumped position by Happy, who didn’t seem thrilled to have hoisted his friend this far.

“Ugh, I’m exhausted! Natsu you weigh a ton! Why did you have to exhaust your energy like that, are you trying to kill me?”

Gray looked from Natsu to me, “Dumb idiot was already so fired up about even taking a mission that he exhausted his energy source too quickly.” He sighed, “At least you can pre-pay your rent some.”

I managed a half smile, “Sure can, but I’m sure some of that money will go toward fixing the damage that we…. Well, he caused.”

Natsu stood shakily and shook himself before giving me one of his notorious grins, “I’m starving, see you later!”

Happy followed behind him and I took that as my cue to head home, “Well, that was our last mission before the retreat. Looks like we’re done arguing with him for now.”

Gray huffed at me but didn’t disagree, “I’ll see you around, Lucy.”

I smiled and extended a hand in the air as a farewell as I turned to leave. I was desperate to get home into a hot bath, especially after our mission today. Thankfully, the job paid well enough that I could leave my landlady pre-paid rent to cover some of my rent while we were gone on the 100 year quest. Hopefully, I could send her money throughout our mission in order to keep my home.

Our team had been working hard for over a month with little breaks. I could see why Natsu was exhausted, but today had been ridiculous. He was so fired up about being forced onto a job, and a stupid job at that, that he had wasted his energy before the fight had gotten to its peak. I laid a protective hand over the pouch that held my keys, thankful for my celestial friends and thankful for Erza and Gray who had stepped in further when Natsu became useless. Today’s job posed no real danger, just another feud with weaker farming wizards that needed intervening. I brushed off a speck of stubborn dirt, remembering how I had been thrown into a mud pile earlier today at one of the wizards farms while trying to calm them down.

That’s when Natsu lost it, and he exhausted his flames. I rubbed my sore arm, and shivered - Natsu was fiercely protective of me, and I knew the extent to which he had gone in the past to protect me. Today, was nothing - but seeing me get thrown had set him off. Thankfully, his raging temperature had been enough to scare the wizards into submission - and reluctantly both sides of the dispute had come to an agreement.

I reached for my house key and unlocked the door, thankful for once that a certain pink-haired hot head was not lounging on my couch or eating all my food. I headed to my bedroom and undressed, wrapping myself in a fluffy towel before heading to the bathroom. Once the door to the bathroom had been locked and secured, I hung my towel up and went to the mirror to inspect the damage from today’s battle.

A jagged little scar was clotted in blood on top of my eyebrow and another one ran across my arm onto my back.

“Wow” I said aloud, “I didn’t realize that throw had cut me up so bad.”

I turned towards the bathtub and stopped in my tracks.

“Uh, Hey Lucy!”

SLAP.

“YOU PERVERT! WHY ARE YOU IN MY TUB?!”

I then realized that I was still bare as a newborn and lunged for my towel. “NATSU I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

“Oh, come on, Luce… I’ve had a hard week, I needed a soak.”

“Soak at the bathhouse then! Not in my tub!”

“I mean, if you’re that upset about it.”

Without warning Natsu rose from the tub and I shrieked again, “Don’t do that in front of me!”

“What?” he sounded confused, “You’ve seen me naked before.”

“GET OUT!”

He threw his hands in the air and took the towel that I now had extended in my hands, “Fine, fine - you don’t need to get so grumpy about it.”

He walked out and closed the door and I slumped against the floor. I was shaking, I mean… I’d seen him naked before, and goodness knows how often he had accidentally seen me naked, but stil. I tried to slow my heart rate down - were we living together now? Was he never going to stay at his house again? I knew I should tell him off, chew him out for barging in whenever he liked - but deep down, his presence comforted me. I didn’t want him to leave.

I drained the tub and filled it back up, settling into the warm water. I knew without question that he would be waiting for me when I got out of the tub, so I needed to think about what I would say to him. 

I couldn’t shake the rampant thought in my head, the one I cursed at myself for having - but when my eyes shut I could see his body in all his glory. That same body that had shielded me, protected me, laughed and cried with me. I wondered briefly what that body would feel like on top of mine, in all the right places.

My eyes bulged - I can’t think that! What was wrong with me?

I leaned my head against the back of the tub, looking straight at the ceiling. 

“Lucy?”

His voice came through the door and I froze.

When I didn’t respond he opened the door slightly and peeked his head in. His hair was still wet from his bath - small beads of water falling gently on the floor. 

“Natsu.” My own voice sounded nervous and unlike me. I was thankful for the mountain of bubbles surrounding me, and I was sure he could see nothing.

He walked fully into the bathroom, only wearing his white pair of soft pants. His body gleamed with the remainder of the water that he hadn’t dried off. He turned his head to the side, a guilty look on his face. 

“I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Where’s Happy?” I asked, realizing for the first time that his partner in crime was nowhere to be found.

“With Carla.”

He pulled the stool that was sitting in front of my mirror over with him and perched it next to the tub. He sat looking down at me. 

“I just didn’t want to be alone. I’ve been having trouble sleeping, and I always feel at ease around you.”

My heart dropped, I knew something was bothering him, and it hurt me inside to see him like this.

“The anniversary of Igneel is coming up. It stings a little more each year, and that’s why…” he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “That’s why I haven’t wanted to go on any jobs.’

“Natsu” my voice was a whisper and I reached a hand out of the tub to grab him. 

He glanced down at our entwined hands and then to the jagged scar that was running alongside my arm onto my back. He ran a finger along the cut and I flinched.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t prevent this today.” His voice dropped to the soothing gentle voice I had heard previously when Eclair died.

“I should have protected you, not wasted my magic energy on my anger over losing Igneel - this is just a weird time of the year for me.”

He rose quickly and rummaged through my medicine cabinet, bringing back with him some bandages and scissors.

“Here.” he grabbed the washcloth on the edge of the tub and dunked it under water. “The least I can do is clean this up for you.”

I froze but leaned forward, exposing my back to him, and giving him better access to clean and dress the wound.

His hands were surprisingly gentle as they cleaned the dirt and grime away, he said nothing as he dipped and re-dipped the washcloth, the warm water running down my bare back. He lay the washcloth against the tub and began wrapping my injury.

“You’ll need to lift your arm so I can wrap it around your back too.”

I nodded and motioned for my towel, “It’ll be easier once I’m out of the tub.”

He handed the towel to me and turned around. I stood and wrapped the towel around myself and tapped his shoulder, “You can turn around now.”

He turned and motioned for me to lift my left arm as I held onto the towel with my right. He wrapped it gently against me, the pressure just tight enough - asking me twice if I was experiencing any pain.

This was the side of Natsu that only a few people knew. Sure, he was hot-headed and sometimes only thought with his stomach. But Natsu was also extremely gentle when he needed to be. Some nights, he would wrap himself around me and hold me protectively against him - as if I were a fragile piece of pottery, and he was my protector. 

He tucked the bandages together to keep them from fraying and tapped my shoulder to indicate he was done. Before I could lose the courage I turned swiftly and embraced him in a tight hug. He gasped slightly at the contact, but his muscles soon relaxed and his arms wrapped slowly around my frame.

I nuzzled into his shoulder blade, still warm from the bath earlier and sighed.

“Are you okay, Lucy?” I could feel his warm breath against my ear as he spoke, his arms coiled slightly tighter around me.

“I’m just thankful.” I mumbled into his shoulder, he pulled back from the hug and held me at arm’s length.

“For what?”

“For you.”

I turned beet red at the small grin on his face, “You and the guild of course! And Happy, Gray, Erza… everyone!”

He chuckled a bit, and allowed his eyes to glance down, “You’re still in a towel.”

I smacked his shoulder and pulled my towel against me a bit tighter, “Don’t get any ideas.”

He released his hold and as I turned to leave I heard the slightest grumble, “And what if I did?”

A liquid heat ran through me at the sound of those words, but I ignored them and kept walking, intent on putting on my pajamas and crawling into bed.

I changed in the privacy of my bedroom, Natsu had allowed me the peace and quiet I deserved and made his way out into the living room. After fluffing some pillows up, I assumed he was staying the night, since I could see his pink fluff of hair sticking up from the sofa. 

I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, replaying the words he had said over and over in my mind -

“ _And what if I did?”_

He had to be kidding. There was no way Natsu had any interest in something between us.

“Lucy?”

I looked up at his shadowy frame next to my bed. Without saying anything, I moved over and allowed room for him to settle next to me. 

He slid under the covers and found my waist. Wordlessly, he pulled me against him. His body hard and unyielding against mine. We were face to face, so I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and was rewarded with a sigh of contentment from him.

I **knew** this wasn’t how friends acted. I think Natsu was aware too. But despite that, we fell asleep curled up in each other's arms - lulled to sleep by the gentle rhythm of our mingled breath.

****

The following morning I woke to Natsu dashing out of the window, “I don’t have my bag packed!” and with that, he jumped to the street level below and took off in a sprint toward his home he shared with Happy.

I busied myself getting the last few things together in my bag, and made my way outside to the sidewalk below. The guild had agreed to meet in front of my home since it was a halfway point between the guild and the train station.

I swung my legs back and forth from on top of the rock wall that lined the river in front of my house. Despite looking forward to the guild retreat, I couldn’t keep the nervous flutter from irritating my stomach.

What would I do if Natsu wanted to sleep in the same room with me at the retreat? If I allowed it, it would be more than obvious that something was going on between us.

Was something going on between us?

My face suddenly felt very hot. It wasn’t as if Natsu and I were doing anything - we were just sleeping in the same bed, curled up together.

I fanned my face to keep the redness at bay. Surely Natsu would realize this was a _guild_ retreat - and would stay in his own room with Happy - right?

“Yo, Luce!”

I brightened at the carefree tone in his voice as he approached, his typical bedroll and knapsack on his back.

“I see you managed to get your bag packed in time.”

He brightened, “Well, yeah I haven’t been home too much this week. Happy has been bringing me extra clothes at the guild.”

Happy smirked, “It’s because you’re never home, Natsuuu.”

Natsu grabbed at his floating friend and ruffled his fur, “Well neither are you, buddy!”

Happy turned an odd shade of red but ignored the topic, “Lucy, feel my fur. It’s extra soft isn’t it?”

I couldn’t notice a difference in the texture of his fur, but I smiled, “Yeah, looking good Happy - who are you trying to impress?”

“Uh, well… you know.”

I laughed and turned at the sound of approaching footsteps, Gajeel and Levy were strolling up, Lilly in his full panther form strolled behind them speaking with Carla who was in her human form. 

Wendy and Erza followed - along with Jellal, who no longer had to keep his identity hidden. Behind them was Gray, with Juvia attached to his arm - the rest of the guild was not far behind.

Levy peeked her head out from beneath Gajeel’s massive arm and beamed at me, “Lulu! You ready to go?”

I returned her smile, “Yep!” 

She smiled as Gajeel pulled her closer. Their relationship was definitely no longer a secret. 

After the war, they couldn’t stay away from each other. Levy turned crimson when she told me what had happened during the war, how Gajeel had confessed his feelings for her when he thought he was about to die. My eyes darted to Natsu, who stood close enough to me that our shoulders were faintly touching. Gray had approached him and they were both chatting - Natsu’s eyes bright and happy. I looked between both friends, who for once, were not at each other's throats. Seeing them like this made me smile, but it wasn’t hard to forget that they’d almost killed each other. Natsu, who had transformed into E.N.D. when he thought Dimaria had killed me. Natsu, who loved so fiercely - and had been through so much, including the death of his father at the hands of Anacologia, had only become Zeref’s demon when he thought I was dead. I became suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and despite the amount of people around us, I grabbed for his free hand that dangled near mine and laced my fingers through his. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing - only gripped my hand tighter in return while continuing his conversation with Gray.

The master’s voice cut through the various conversations, and we all looked up as he approached in his wheelchair, Porlyusica pushing him toward the gathered guild members.

“My children, this retreat is about time together as a family. Many of you have jobs you want to go on, but everything is on hold for the next week. We are a _family_ and we’ve bee

n through hell and back together, so let’s enjoy this time as a guild - and better yet, as a family!”.

He clapped his hands together, “Let’s head out!”

Natsu paled as everyone began walking toward the train station, “We can walk there.” He said in a strangled tone, “Right Luce?”

I reluctantly released his hand and pushed his shoulder gently, “No, we’re not walking halfway across Fiore. Come on, once we get there, you’ll be happy.”

He huffed, “Well, I’m not the only one who hates traveling.”

I glanced over at Gajeel who was holding a protective hand over his stomach, and Wendy who was being coroused by Carla to keep moving forward.

xxxxxxxxx

Within 15 minutes we were boarded, Natsu sat next to me - his eyes darting frantically as the conductors finished the boarding process - reaching a snag when they found Cana lugging an entire barrel of beer onto the train.

“ _But ma'am, you can’t bring that onto the train, we can store it in the cargo caboose for you.”_

Cana smiled, and flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder, “No, you don’t seem to understand - I bought this pretty thing its own seat!” she patted the barrel for emphasis. The conductor paled and she walked past him without effort, finding a seat across from our group.

I smiled at Cana, “Have some trouble boarding there?” 

She laughed, “They can’t turn down a paying customer.” Her eyes turned to Natsu, whose head was resting against the window, “Natsu, you want some? It might take the edge off the trip for you.”

His eyes darted over and he held his stomach, he tried to speak but only grumbled in response. His head dropping down onto my shoulder. 

I patted his hand and looked across at our seat mates. Erza was sitting unusually close to Jellal - both of their heads were bowed together deep in conversation. Despite the fact that he wasn’t a guild member, the Master had invited him - much to Erza’s embarrassment. It wasn’t a secret that something was going on between the two, but Erza would reequip and challenge you to a fight before she would ever disclose her and Jellal’s relationship.

Across the aisle from us were Gray and Juvia, Gray with a permanent scowl on his face as he tried to wrestle away from her roaming hands.

“Juvia can’t wait to show Gray her new bathing suit! Juvia picked it out just for this trip!”

Gray huffed, but his eyes showed the faintest sense of amusement, “I don’t care about your freaking bathing suit.”

Juvia just smiled, “Of course, darling.” She knew, just like everyone - that’s Gray’s icy attitude wasn’t how he really felt about her.

I turned toward Wendy and Carla, seated a few rows ahead of us - Happy was sitting across from them, munching on his fish while offering his ‘barely touched’ one to Carla as a treat. With a lurch the train began moving forward and Natsu groaned into my hair, “How long is this trip going to take?”

“Akane beach is about an hour away, so this is a relatively short trip.” I nudged him a bit with my shoulder, “Just relax, we’ll be there before you k-” I was stopped short as the train lurched particularly hard as it switched tracks. Natsu slid down the length of my shoulder, right into my lap - both hands covering his hair as he let loose a barrage of unpleasant words into my skirt. I ran a hand through his hair, which was unnaturally soft and he groaned in agreement. I had seen Erza rub his head enough times on long trips to know that it relaxed him - and usually kept his food in his stomach.

He turned his head so he could speak clearly, “Why do we do this?”

I said nothing but ran my hand leisurely down his scalp, the soft strands of hair flowing through my fingers effortlessly. One of his hands came off the top of his head and he grabbed hold of my knee, bracing himself as the train chugged along. 

“Please don’t throw up on me.” I smoothed his hair back from his forehead that was already damp with sweat, “Try to relax.”

After we had been traveling for thirty minutes, I glanced down and saw that Natsu had fallen into a restless sleep.

Gray leaned across the aisle and huffed when he saw Natsu’s state - and then glanced over to Gajeel who had crushed poor Levy against the window pane as he slumped over in nausea. I shot Levy a pained smile, and she gave me a weak thumbs up.

“Maybe someone should help Levy.” I told Gray - but he ignored the comment and glanced down at Natsu, “I’m just glad flame brain knocked himself out. Honestly, he gets so worked up about riding the damn train to begin with, that he’s sick to his stomach before he even boards.”

I glanced over at Wendy who had circles in her eyes. Carla was patting her hand, but seemed focused on whatever Happy was telling her. 

Gray continued. “It’s a good thing he’s asleep, his whining spoils the ride.”

“I’ll knock you into next week!”

I jumped at Natsu’s voice, but when I looked down he was still asleep. 

“That idiot” Gray grumbled - a smile on his face, “Still picking fights in his sleep.”


	2. Chapter Two

The train came to a stop thirty minutes later - Natsu shifted and raised his head, his eyes glazed over with nausea. “Did we make it?”

I nodded and began to reach for my bag next to me when he shot up and darted off the train, “Well, I guess I have to take  _ both _ bags then.”

“I’ll get it for you, Lucy” Happy floated over to me and grabbed Natsu’s knapsack from my hands. I eyed him suspiciously, “What’s that about?”

Happy turned red and looked out of the corner of his eye at Carla, “Can’t a cat be a gentleman?”

“I see.” I said with a knowing smile, and stepped off the train. Natsu was laying on the ground, Gajeel not too far away from him.

“Natsu, everyone is headed to get checked in, let’s get going.”

Natsu pushed himself off the floor and grabbed my shoulder for support, he thanked Happy with a nod as he grabbed his knapsack - the color beginning to return to his cheeks.

“Okay” he managed, “Let’s check in and then please Luce - we HAVE to get something to eat!”

I smiled at him and we took off with the rest of the guild - the resort just a few blocks away. I stayed silent for most of the walk over, but listened carefully to the hum of excitement coming from everyone. It appeared that Gajeel and Levy would be staying in the same room - although Levy’s face was bright crimson at the thought of everyone knowing that they were actually sleeping together. I wanted to lean over and reassure her that everyone had known for a while, but I didn’t think it would help the situation any. 

I looked over to Gray, whose face was flushed as he dragged Juvia behind him. Juvia seemed more excited than usual. With a start I realized that only a few of the girls would be bunking together.

I leaned over to Mira who was walking closeby with Laxus, “Uh- Mira - it seems that this isn’t a girls sleep in one room, boys sleep in the other type of situation.”

Mira flashed a brilliant smile, “We’re not prudes Lucy, and this is a vacation! People should stay 

with who they want to - not who they are forced to for modesty.”

She glanced sideways over at Natsu who was currently engaged in a conversation about the food vendors we kept passing with Happy - both of their mouths salivating. 

She arched an eyebrow,“There’s no one here that you wouldn’t mind bunking with?”

I could tell what she was asking and I steeled myself not to look at Natsu, “Er- well .. I just figured it would be the same as it always is.”

“This isn’t a mission, Lucy - it’s a vacation, big difference.”

With that she melded back into the crowd, dragging Laxus along with her. I didn’t have time to process my thoughts before the master shouted over the crowd to pair off for check-in. I glanced up at the long line of staff members waiting to assist as we entered the lobby of the resort and sighed in relief as the guild members began to separate and go their own ways as they handled their own check-in and baggage.

I felt an arm sling around my shoulder and turned, practically bumping noses with Natsu, “Ready to get our room?”

I shrugged his shoulder off, “Could you be less obvious? Plus, I haven’t decided that I’m bunking with you - and if I do, we have to have  _ two _ beds!”

Happy grinned, “You’re right, I want my own bed this time!”

I opened my mouth, “That’s not what I…” But was cut short as Natsu pushed me toward the nearest staff member, a pad and pencil in her hand. 

“You’re part of the Fairytail guild, yes?”

Natsu beamed, “Hell yes!”

The woman smiled faintly, “I’ll need names for the room keys, how many will you need?”

Natsu rambled off our names, seeming to take the lead while I glanced around the lobby. Lisanna and  Bickslow  were rooming together? When did I miss that? 

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled us in the direction of our room “What are you so excited about?” 

He turned to me and grinned, “As soon as we get unpacked, we can EAT and this hotel has a huge buffet!”

Another thirty minutes later I was hanging the last of my clothes up while Natsu lounged on the bed with Happy. I smoothed down the clothes I had just hung up, nervous flutters filling my stomach. Almost everyone was bunking with a significant other or a friend, and yet I couldn’t help feeling slightly embarrassed. Did people assume Natsu and I were a couple? Lately, it seemed Natsu and I were bordering a ‘more than friends’ territory - but Natsu, despite breaching that boundary with me - seemed oblivious as to what he was doing - acting as if sleeping in the same bed with a friend was normal.

Happy whispered in Natsu’s ear and giggled, and then took off through the open door that led out to the ocean walkway. 

“Where’s he going?” I asked, sitting down next to Natsu as I adjusted the bow to my side ponytail. 

Natsu yawned as he stretched out on the left side of the bed, “To see Carla. Happy wanted to ‘invite’ her to lunch, so he asked if we would wait to eat.”

I fell back onto the pillow next to him and turned to look at him, “And you agreed? You have to be starving.”

“Of course I didn’t agree! I’m wasting away over here!”

A quick burst of flame shot from his mouth, leaving a small scorch mark on the ceiling.

I frowned at him, “I take it that means you’re waiting for Happy.”

He turned swiftly, pinning me under him.

“Natsu!” My hands shot forward and pressed into his chest. He was close,  _ impossibly _ close. His hair fell down across his forehead, slightly obscuring his eyes. But his focus was intent - no trace of his usual amusement.

“So you didn’t want to room with me and Happy? What’s up Lucy?”

_ Is this what this is about? _

I shoved gently against his chest but he didn’t budge, “You’re really close.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

I sighed and dropped one of my hands, the other still planted firmly against his chest, “It’s not that - I just didn’t know the procedure.”

Natsu raised an eyebrow, a sign that he wanted me to continue.

“On these trips the girls usually room together and the boys as well, I was just  _ surprised _ I guess.”

“So you don’t mind sleeping with me?”

My face suddenly felt very hot, Natsu hadn’t realized his wording - but my traitorous body definitely did.

I swallowed, “Natsu….” But Happy’s booming voice cut me off, “WHO’S HUNGRY!”

Natsu rolled gently off as Happy re-entered the room. “Good, I’m starving!” Natsu stood and offered a hand to me. I tried to keep my composure, and nonchalantly brushed the stray hairs from around my face as I stood. 

Happy looked between us and smiled knowingly, “What were you two doing?”

Natsu grabbed at his tail playfully, “Probably the same thing you were doing with Carla.” He teased.

“That’s not fair, Natsu!”

“Well, you started it!”

“I’m not sure what I was doing, but I thought we were headed to eat lunch.” We turned at the sound of Carla’s voice as she flew in through the open window and landed gracefully on the floor.

Happy smiled at her sheepishly and Carla crossed her arms, a frown on her face, “Well let’s get a move on then, everyone is waiting for us!”

XXXXXX

Natsu polished off his sixth dish and rubbed at his extended tummy with a contented smile.

“Ooh, I’d ride the train again for that meal.”

I scoffed, “Sure about that?”

Wendy’s eyes glazed over, “Do we have to talk about the train?”

Our normal crew had joined us for lunch - except for Erza and Jellal, who had arrived 20 minutes late, blushes on both of their cheeks. I couldn’t help but notice the looks they sent each other across the table at lunch. Something was  _ definitely _ going on with them.

I looked at Natsu knowingly, and he caught my eye and grinned. I loved when we could communicate like this, without words. 

“So what’s the plan today?” Levy looked around our group, Gajeel’s arm placed protectively on the back of her seat.

“I was thinking we could hit the beach? I also heard there’s a really great dance club at the resort - maybe we could do that tonight after dinner?”

Levy smiled at me, “Yes! I could use a beach day.”

“Dancing tonight sounds fun, as long as Juvia can slow dance with Gray.”

Gray rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

“Let’s go ahead and get ready and we’ll meet you guys down there in 15 min..” My words were cut short as I was ceremoniously lifted from my chair.

“NATSU!”

Natsu slung me over his shoulder, “Enough chatter, let’s get going!”

“I am NOT a piece of luggage!”

I banged on his shoulder, but he was already sprinting toward our room - Happy floating along at top speed beside him.

Natsu used his key lacrima to open the door and flopped me onto the bed, “Natsu, I could have walked!”

He didn’t answer, but tore through his knapsack until he pulled out his swim trunks, and then proceeded to remove his shirt.

“Uh, there’s a bathroom for you to change.”

“Like I said last night, you’ve seen me naked before.” He pulled his scarf off and tied it around the top of his head. I could feel my face heating as he chatted about the beach with Happy all while undoing his belt buckle.

I stood, one hand covering my eyes and pointed toward the bathroom door, “Go change!”

He retreated with his hands in the air, and I let loose a breath once the door slammed shut behind him.

Before I could address my rising embarrassment over almost seeing Natsu naked…  _ again _ I grabbed my swimsuit from the closet and stripped down in record time.

I was tying the top lace when Natsu emerged from the bathroom - he was smiling at Happy, but stopped short when he saw me.

“What is it?” 

For once Natsu seemed at a loss for words. His eyes ran the length of my body and then stopped again when he made eye contact with me. He cleared his throat and flashed his usual smile, “Ready to get going?”

XXXXX

We settled in at one of the cabanas the hotel had reserved for its guests. It seemed the entire guild was making it a beach day and I watched as Natsu wove his way through the crowd - Gray right behind them as they ran full speed toward the water.

“Gray, darling! Wait for me!”

“You can put your stuff down in our cabana if you want.” I offered her - she smiled at me and set her towel down on one of the beach chairs.

“Aren’t you joining Natsu in the water?”

I looked toward the water were both boys were brawling, “Are you sure  _ you _ want to join the boys?” I laughed, “It looks like they’re fighting again.”

Juvia slipped off her beach cover, revealing a scantily clad two-piece bikini that barely covered certain aspects of her body.

“Juvia isn’t worried about Gray being distracted. I specifically picked out this bathing suit for the trip - it’s sure to get him to notice.”

I rubbed my head, “I think everyone’s going to notice.”

“Well what about you?” She motioned to me. I was sprawled out in the chair, a book in my hand.

“What about me?”

“I’m sure Natsu would prefer for you to join them in the water. He keeps looking this way. It really is a shame how you too flirt so openly in public.”

My face burned, “We’re not flirting!”

“Then why does he keep looking this way? He obviously wants you to join him - he can’t stand being away from you.”

I sat straighter in the chair, my book now forgotten, “Who says that?”

Juvia adjusted her bathing suit, and turned toward the boys in the water, “No one has to say that, Lucy. It’s obvious. You’re not my love rival anymore for a reason.”

With that she walked away, skipping toward the water. 

I opened my mouth to call after her but she was already too far away. Before I could process my thoughts, Levy strolled over and sat at the edge of my chair.

“What was that about?” She laughed, “Juvia is a sweet person, but I thought she was jealous of you.”

I rubbed my shoulder absentmindedly, “Well apparently not anymore - she thinks.” I stopped, floundering with my words, “She thinks that Natsu…. That me and Natsu…. That we’re… um.”

Levy clapped her hands together, excitement bright in her eyes, “Oh my God, Lucy! So is it true, are you guys… a thing?”

I shot from my chair, almost knocking Levy to the ground, “Woah there, Lulu! Didn’t mean to get you so worked up.” She stood and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the ocean, “It’s just that you guys have grown so close to one another, I automatically assumed.” I nodded but said nothing, I was desperate to share with her that I was starting to feel more than friendship for him, I wanted a confidant - but this was not the time and place. 

“Let’s let the water cool you down some.” She said as we approached the waves.

Natsu’s head shot up from underwater and his eyes found mine, “Luce!” 

He swam over to me in a few brisk strokes and Levy smiled as she released my hand and made her way toward Gajeel.

I tried to shake the fluttering in my stomach away. Why was I getting so worked up over Natsu? His hair was wet and fell down around his forehead and ears, the water droplets gleamed against his tanned skin - full of scars and corded muscle.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me in - the momentum flinging me flush against him. I startled and tried to push away, but his grip on me was solid steel.

“Natsu, I can’t reach this deep.”

He pulled me closer against his body, “That’s ok, you can hold onto me.” Natsu swam back over to Gray, who was struggling to pull Juvia off of him. “You’re going to drown me!” He yelled at her.

“Oh darling, my body is made of water - I won’t let you drown.”

Gray turned Juvia around so that they were face to face, “Can’t you behave for a moment?” He leaned down, pressing his lips lightly against hers. She sighed against him, “Not around you.”

I blushed - I had never seen Gray be openly affectionate with Juvia. It was unlike him. But - this was also the first time we’d been on vacation since the Alvarez war. Everything was different now

Natsu looked down at me. I was still pressed tightly against his chest, half afraid I’d float away if I let go. His eyes roamed my face stopping on my lips. I felt that instant heat pool once again in my stomach, the feeling stretching downward at the thought of Natsu’s lips on mine. It wasn’t until this moment, seeing Gray kiss Juvia that I realized I wanted Natsu to kiss me - but Natsu being … well Natsu, I feared would remain oblivious. Plus, I didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardize our relationship.

Natsu found my waist underwater and pulled me tighter against him. I was almost tucked completely into the crook of his neck, and to bystanders - I’m sure it looked like I was hugging him.

“Uh, Natsu…” I started, but my words were cut short when I felt his fingers tentatively trace lines across my stomach.

His roving hands were protected from sight by the water, but I couldn’t stop the rising panic that was now clawing at my throat.

My body, despite my mind screaming at me, arched into his touch and Natsu made a noise that- I’m sure was not entirely human. 

I glanced around, sure that numerous eyes were watching us, but everyone had gone their own way - or were too absorbed in their partner or guild mate to notice what only looked like a hug.

“Natsu….” I panted against him, the panic threatening to overflow. “What are you doing?”

“Lucy…. I.” But whatever he was going to say was cut off as a wave of ice cold water splashed against us.

Natsu bit his lip and released me, turning swiftly - an impish grin on his face, “Listen here you ice bastard, that’s not fair!”

“You shouldn’t turn your back on me, man!” Gray called from across the way. Natsu used his hand to heat up the water near us and sent a boiling wave back in Gray’s direction. I swam back to the shore, not wanting to get caught up in their antics and made my way to the cabana - my heart hammering against my chest.

I needed to take a shower - a  _ cold _ shower. I gathered my belongings and high-tailed it for the room.

I was scanning the room lacrima when Happy rounded the corner, “Lucy, wait up!”

Happy flew behind me into the room and landed softly on the bed, “Are you ok, Lucy? You looked a little flustered.”

I needed someone to talk to - but Levy was busy with Gajeel, and I didn’t want to share such intimate details with the other guild members.

“Happy? If I told you something, would you keep it from Natsu?”

Happy’s face lit up, “Like a secret?”

I nodded, “Exactly like a secret.”

Happy floated over and nuzzled against my chin, “What’s wrong?”

I opened my mouth and everything spilled out at once. I told Happy about Natsu spending the night more often, how slept curled up together - and with reddening cheeks, I explained what had happened out in the water just now.

Happy looked at me with a confused smile, “I don’t get it Lucy - what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?!” I stood and started pacing, “You’re not supposed to do these things with your best friend - Natsu, he doesn’t want that type of relationship with me. I just think he’s curious, and wants to see what’ll happen.”

Happy stood, a determined look on his face, “You really think that? Listen, Lucy - I think you might be a little dumb.”

“HAPPY!”

“Let me finish.” He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down onto the bed, “You’re in love with Natsu.” For once, Happy didn’t have that signature grin on his face - he was completely serious.

I opened my mouth to speak but Happy cut me off, “That’s ok, because Natsu loves you too.”

My heart flipped in my chest, “Like a friend you mean.”

He shook his head violently, “No, not like a friend. Listen, I’ve known Natsu my whole life - he’s never acted like this before. I asked….” Happy’ skin turned that odd color it turned when he was blushing, “I asked Carla and Wendy about Natsu’s ‘condition’ … I was concerned! I thought, maybe Natsu wasn’t eating enough - or he was sick.” Happy shook his head again, “But no, it was you - I saw the biggest change in his feelings for you after….” He swallowed, “After he watched one of you die.”

_ Protect the future. _

I smiled weakly. I still had nightmares about my future self - thankfully, that wasn’t my path - as we’d changed the outcome of that course of history. However, watching myself die - how broken inside it had made me, how much it had shattered Natsu…. No wonder he had transformed into END when he thought I had been killed again.

I shuddered, “Happy. I don’t want to ruin my friendship with him.” I cuddled Happy against me, “I don’t know when my feelings began to change… but when you guys left to train, I felt completely lost without you both. I knew then - deep down that I felt more than friendship for Natsu, but - I don’t want to ruin anything.”

I rubbed at his fur, the familiar sensation causing me to calm down, “Why is he acting on it now?”

Happy flew from my lap and grabbed my hands, “He’s been wanting to act on it since the war was over - the day he told you about the 100 year quest - I think… I think he wanted to tell you more.”

“But?”

“Well, you started crying and ruined the whole thing.”

“Happy!”

“It’s true!”

I smiled at him, “You’re a lot wiser than you let on, you know.”

“Is that a second-hand compliment? Where you insult the person and compliment them at the same time?”

I laughed, “No - I just didn’t think I could spill my guts out to anyone. Turns out, the right person… or cat was floating right under my nose.”

The door to the room flew open and Natsu strolled in, still bare-chested. My heart clenched in my chest and I prayed Happy would stay until I could figure out how to approach what had happened between me and Natsu in the water.

Instead, Natsu flopped on the bed, “Oh man, I’m exhausted! Can we nap before dinner?” He looked up at me, that same smile on his face - and no sign of the man who had been stroking me beneath the water.

I smiled, “A nap sounds great, Happy?”

Happy curled up at the bottom of the bed and I laid down on the pillow next to Natsu. He was already snoring by the time I covered us both up. I curled against the sheets, my heart still racing - but for the first time in a while, I felt an unusual sense of peace. I inched closer to Natsu and instinctively he reached out for me, pulling me flush against him. I fell asleep curled up in his arms - ready for a night of fun with our guild mates.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! Let me know what you think. :)

When I woke the sun was beginning to set. I looked over to where Natsu had been, but found his side of the bed empty. I stood and stretched my sun-kissed muscles, thankful for our time earlier at the beach - despite the fact that it had been cut short by my turbulent emotions over the pink-haired dragon slayer..

“Natsu?” I looked around for him, and peeked into the bathroom - but I found the room empty. “He’s probably getting something to eat.” I murmured to myself, and started undressing - more than ready to take a hot shower to prepare for dinner and dancing this evening.

I walked into the spacious bathroom, and unclasped my top, letting it drop to the floor. I pulled my bathing suit bottom off and inspected my body in the mirror. I was proud of how muscular I had become. I still had a woman’s body, but instead of being frail and thin - I was sleek and well toned. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and let it tumble down my bare chest. I turned to the shower and flipped it on, waiting for a few moments for it to get warm. As I walked into the steaming mist, I thought back to earlier - to Natsu’s hands tight against my hips, as his other trailed lines across my stomach. The sensation, even being such a small gesture had caused my knees to tremble under the water - and my body had instinctively arched toward his touch - wanting, needing more.

I blushed as I scrubbed at the sand still stuck to my skin. The noise Natsu had made - was so feral, so guttural. I’d never heard anything like that before. I was embarrassed at my actions slightly - knowing that Natsu had realized his touch had caused a physical reaction from me. I turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy towel around myself. I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn’t notice Natsu had returned to the room with a plate of food and ran right into him.

He struggled to keep his plate from falling, and in his process to do so, lost his footing and fell backward, taking me with him.

I landed squarely on top of him, one of his hands bracing my back - while the other, still impressively held his plate of food.

He grinned, “The food’s safe!”

I smacked his arm, “Is that what you’re concerned about? Help me up!” 

I needed him to push me upward, or I’d lose my grip on my towel. I watched as he carefully placed the plate of food down on the floor and pushed it a safe distance away. He then turned his full attention back to me. I was acutely aware that I was naked beneath just a thin layer of towel.

“I’m starting to think you like being naked all the time.”

“Natsu, honestly - help me up. I don’t want to drop my towel.”

His hand found the top of my back that wasn’t exposed by the towel and ran a lone finger across my damp skin. I shivered against his touch. Once again he was openly touching me, and I wasn’t telling him to stop. 

“Luce.” His voice was a whisper as he moved his free hand and swept my hair back behind my ear, his fingers lingering on my cheek. His eyes were dilated and I was sure he could feel my heart hammering against his chest.

His fingers slid down my cheek and he grasped gently at the back of my neck, pulling me down to meet him.

“Natsu, I…” 

I could tell he was holding back, and a moment later he allowed me to stand up. My heart sank, but a moment later I realized why - Happy  _ and  _ Carla were coming in through the open window - Carla dressed in a miniature evening gown - while Happy adorned a bow tie.

I pulled the towel closer to myself as I ducked into the bathroom. Once the door was shut behind me, I sank to the floor and let out a breath.

My skin was on fire - my blood singing in my ears, “Oh God.” I whispered under my breath - Natsu had been right there, above me. His dark brown eyes had searched my face - looked for a reason to stop, but I hadn’t given him one. This was Natsu, my best friend - but at the same time, I knew what was growing between us. Why was this trip changing everything? Was this the catalyst that would finally open the dam between us?

I hurried through my makeup, trying to keep my mind focused on something I did everyday. I didn’t want to think about how close I had been to kissing Natsu - even though my mind replayed the moment over and over while I finished applying my eyeliner and mascara.

I tightened the knot on my side pony-tail and grabbed the dress that was hung on the hook on the back of the bathroom door.

Levy had helped me pick it out before our trip. It was a stunning sapphire gown that had a heart-shaped bosom - accompanied by an empire waist that had one slit on the side. I zipped up my knee high boots and smoothed down the fabric. I wasn’t able to reach the zipper and opened the door to ask Carla for help.

Natsu poked his head into the bathroom, “Happy and Carla have already headed out.” I turned and gasped, “Natsu - you’re wearing a suit!”

He shrugged and pulled at the collar, “Yeah, Carla pitched a fit. Apparently this is a formal night.” He rolled his eyes, “Let me get your zipper.”

I turned back around, holding my dress in the front as his swift fingers made quick work of my zipper.

“There ya go.” He said and spun me around. He looked me up and down and i blushed against his scrutiny, “What is it?”

He shook his head, his pink locks falling across his forehead slightly, “Nothing - you, you look really good Luce.”

I beamed at him, “Was that a compliment, Natsu?” 

He scratched his head and grinned, “Like I told you before, don’t go getting used to it.”

I laughed and grabbed his hand, “Let’s get going.”

He wrapped an arm protectively around my shoulders, and then bent down and sniffed my neck, “You smell great, too.”

“What is it with dragon slayers and smell?”

He just shook his head and we headed out, his arm trailing down mine until he had his fingers intertwined with mine again.

My heart lurched in my chest, and I darted my eyes to make contact with him. He glanced over at me too and then stopped us suddenly in the hallway outside of our door.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, looking down the hall in each direction. “Did something happen….”

I clamped my mouth shut as Natsu pushed me gently against the wall, “I’ve been wanting to do this...” He hesitated, “For a long time.”

“Do what?”

I found out what he meant as he pressed his lips against mine. They were warm, and surprisingly soft. I was so startled that I didn’t respond for a moment, so he pulled back and looked at me, “I’m sorry, Lucy - that was…”

I grabbed at his neck and pulled him back, my mouth finding him eagerly. He groaned as I opened my mouth to him, and I shuddered as he braced the wall above me as he took my mouth over and over again.

“Natsu…” His lips were trailing a line of fire as he moved from my mouth to my neck and ear. I was faintly aware that I was grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket, desperate for more. If I was burning, he would catch fire along with me.

Footsteps sounding down the hall broke us apart but Natsu still held me in the cage of his arms. His eyes were wide, uncertain, “Is this ok?” He asked - and my heart broke a little for him, as I saw the fear in his eyes of being rejected. Of how his actions could have ruined our relationship.

“I’ve wanted you to kiss me for so long.” I responded to him, my words tilted with the desire that I couldn’t keep at bay.

“Damn.” He said, and then kissed me again - deeper this time, but pulled away as quickly as it started and took a step back.

He nodded his head toward the bend in the hallway and a second later, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Gajeel and Levy rounded it - smiles on their faces.

Gray playfully blasted some icy wind toward us, “You guys ready to chow down?”

“I’m all fired up!” 

I tried to straighten my dress out, and brush back my hair, but I laughed, “Natsu’s always ready to eat.”

His eyes found mine and he winked and despite such a small gesture, I felt that familiar heat pooling in my belly. I found that I’d been this way towards Natsu since I saw him standing in the middle of the arena during the Grand Magic Games he had wrecked. His hair was long and disorderly, but seeing him again after such a long time period had made my heart twist in a different direction. I’d always thought he was handsome - but I didn’t realize how much I  _ needed _ him - until he was gone for so long. I had missed him and Happy the most of all - and now we were all back together.

Levy eyed me knowingly but said nothing as she threaded her arm through Gajeels and we took off as a group down the hall.

Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me close, “Ready to go?” He murmured, his voice was low, and husky.

We started down the hall and then he hesitated. He looked over at me as we walked, “Luce -” He started, “Are you sure this is ok?”

I knew what he was talking about and squeezed his hand gently, “Nothings changed, Natsu. You’re still my best friend. I think… we just feel a little more than friendship for each other.” My cheeks were on fire at my admission, but Natsu didn’t seem to notice. His eyes grew large, “We can be more… more than friends?”

I watched his eyes fill with wonder, “Yes.” I told him simply and squeezed his hand. He pulled me closer against his side and we followed our friends down the hallway, ready for a night to forget about the horrors we’d seen during the Alvarez war, and focus on what mattered the most - our family.


End file.
